


Verona e qui, Verona bella (Qui regna l’odio e la follia)

by HJC_LGBT



Series: Sensuale e tragica città [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Accidental Death, Acting the victim, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgyny, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bratty Juliet, Canon-Typical Violence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Gay Male Character, Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Murder, Orphans, Paris is a good guy, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Singing, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Suicide, Tragedy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, True Love, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: A much gayer, more tragic and more dramatic version of Romeo and Juliet. Focusing less on  Romeo and Juliet and more on the most tragic character, Benvolio Montague. As well as showing the true colours of Tybalt Capulet and bringing people such as Paris Escalus to the foreground. Each character has their own story that will unfold over the course of the tale. In a city wraught with death, love and tragedy will it be the love between two sworn enemies that brings the city together? Or will it tear them further apart? Welcome to Verona.Each Character:Gianluca Capulet, The GangsterBarbara Capulet, The Woman who triesDavide Montague, The MogulRoberta Montague, The Cold Hearted LadyRomeo Montague, The Mogul's SonJuliet Capulet, The Gangster's DaughterTybalt Capulet, The Tragic Anti-HeroBenvolio Montague, The BarmanMercutio Escalus, The SingerParis Escalus, The LawyerBryce Escalus, The Chief Police CommanderLaurence Porter, The Preacher ManAbraham Porter, The Son of a Preacher ManSampson and Gregory Athlera, The TwinsBalthasar Simone, The PitbullAlthero di Bella, The Poison Maker





	1. I - It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first post here after years of anonymously giving kudos to my favourite stories! I'm a massive Shakespeare nerd and I've always wanted to know what it would be like if the plays were even gayer than they already are. So please accept my offering of gays. Also some serious subject matter is going to be dealt with other the course of this story so please take care reading.

Benvolio sighed loudly as he wiped down the bar. Last call was over an hour ago, far earlier than usual. But after the threats and fight that was broken up by the police, Benvolio couldn't handle being open any longer. He was almost certain some other Montagues would show up looking to get a drink so he was preparing to dash out before they got there.

Little did he know Sampson and Gregory stood outside The Black Rose, waiting. Most likely to jump Benvolio on his way out. Gregory turned and saw Abraham and Balthasar on their way over, trying to get that one final drink in at the bar. Despite it already being closed.  
"Hey look, Greg. Here comes The Sheepdog and The Irrelevant Punk!" Sampson yelled.  
"So it is. Long time no see boys, you been busy becoming real men?" Gregory yelled, sticking his middle finger up at them.

Balthasar didn't need anymore incentive, his words had struck a raw nerve with him and he wasn't going to give Gregory time to think. He ran at Gregory, full speed. Not caring when Gregory's knife practically stabbed straight through his hand. He swung with his other, fist connecting with Gregory's face hard. Sampson and Abraham eyed one another for a few seconds before either threw a punch. While Gregory and Balthasar fought on their pure rage, there was an underlying flirtation between Abraham and Sampson.

Balthasar pushed Gregory who, in an attempt to stay upright, gripped Balthasar's shirt and completely tore it open. The pectoral scars he had from his top surgery were exposed and he roared, angry at the complete low blow. He tore the knife unceremoniously from his hand and threatened Gregory with it.

Benvolio heard the shouting as he was locking up the back of the bar. He ran quickly around the front, seeing the fight as it began to turn nasty.  
"Stop it, you idiots! Bryce will kill you if he sees you fighting in the streets!" He cried, bottle clutched tightly in his hand, purely so they'd listen.  
As if his day couldn't get worse, who would pass by other than Tybalt.  
"Well well well. Benvolio Montague, armed drawn amongst the cannon fodder. Perhaps he wishes to die with them?" Tybalt taunted.  
"I'm trying to keep the peace." Benvolio said.  
"Armed, talking of peace. I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues and you of course." Tybalt growled, pushing Benvolio. Who stumbled and pushed back. Causing a childish scuffle between the two.

Whether it be fate or perhaps lazy writing. By some incredibly plot convenient miracle, Gianluca Capulet and his Wife, Barbara happened upon the scene, spotting Davide Montague and his Wife, Roberta approaching also.  
"Give me a knife or a gun or something! That hunk of shit is there, I'm gonna end this now." Capulet yelled.  
"Not if I kill you first! What the fuck, get off of me!" Davide yelled back. His wife kept her hold on him.  
"One more step and we're getting a divorce." She said, firmly.

Reports of a fight outside The Black Rose both worried and angered Bryce, you'd think being Chief Police Commissioner would mean you could sign off petty fights to the lower downs but apparently they all have more important matters to handle. Such is the life of Bryce Escalus here in beautiful Verona. He rolled his eyes as he got out of his car, drawing his gun and pointing it at the cluster. He would never use it, they just seemed to listen with it there.  
"Right then you little shits, I've had one of the worst days ever. So I'm ready to shoot a bitch. However that would involve a very lengthy court process so I'll make a deal with you all. Weapons down now and stop this petty ass fight. Because I ain't dealing with your petty rival bullshit no more. The next Capulet fucker I see fighting a Montague fucker is getting shot. You hear me? Now get lost! I need a fucking holiday I SWEAR." He said, genuinely pissed off. " Hey Ben, say hey to 'Cutio for me please." Bryce called out as he hopped back in his car and drove off.

Everyone scattered, Balthasar flipping the knife closed and shoving it in his pocket before flipping Gregory off. Abraham winked at Sampson as they left. Capulet and Montague sneered at each other as they passed, their wives turning up their noses and huffing. Benvolio stayed, locking the front doors of the bar. 

He turned to start towards his car when he heard his name being called. He rolled his eyes, expecting a Capulet. He prayed to every god or deity out there that it wasn't a Capulet, anything but a Capulet.  
Romeo. Certainly no Capulet.  
"Romeo! You're out late. Which girl were you with this time?" Benvolio asked. His cousin ruffled his own hair slightly, giving a crooked smile. But also giving him a confused look. "Cousin, I know that look. I can tell. Who?"  
"Only the most beautiful Rosaline."  
"Oh so not the most beautiful Celena, Martha, Sylvia or the most handsome Rico. No you just so happen to have fallen head over heels for the one who is completely unavailable."  
"Rosa isn't single?"  
"Oh no, she is. But if you havent figured out that she's a lesbian yet, I don't think you ever will. So how about you forget about her. It's not like there's no other girls in the world. Get Tinder or something." Benvolio said.  
"Oh fuck that. Farewell, Benvolio. I'd rather suffer than be catfished by sweaty jimbob who lives in the bushes by the bus stop." Romeo said, waving as he continued home.  
"Yeah sure, see ya Romeo." Benvolio started walking to his car. 

As Romeo left, Benvolio felt tears well up in his eyes, as the weight of the day's stress hit him hard. He quickly got in his car and drove home as fast as he legally could, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.

Benvolio unlocked the door, opening it and walking inside. He took off his jacket and shoes, switching them out for slippers.  
He walked into the living room to see Mercutio sat comfortably on the sofa in his purple silk pyjamas, smiling at him as if there was no one else in the whole world he wanted to see. His resolve crumbled and he started sobbing. Mercutio stood up quickly, catching Benvolio as his knees went weak. He gently wrapped his arms around him, holding his waist with one hand and stroking his hair gently with the other.  
"How bad, My Love?" He asked. Benvolio sighed, remembering the past few hours. "It was horrible, Mercy! I got threatened, a fight broke out, the police were called. I had to close early and everything I was shaking so bad." He sobbed.  
"You're home safe now, Darling. I promise I'll protect you. "  
"I'm so lucky to have you, Mercutio."  
"I'm just as lucky to have you as well, Sweetheart. And you'll always have me, Lovely." Mercutio whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Benvolio's forehead. "I know exactly what you need, go and get changed and I'll get us some food, yeah?" Benvolio nodded his head.

He felt a bit better as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. He changed out of his clothes into soft blue silk pyjamas, matching Mercutio's perfectly. He sighed quietly before lazily descending the stairs and sitting comfortably on the sofa. His mood much lighter than before.

Mercutio smiled warmly at the sight of him looking so peaceful.  
"Feeling any better, Doll?" He asked. Benvolio nodded, smiling a little. "That's good, Sweets. Our food is ordered, shouldn't take too long." Benvolio nodded again, the stress of the day had drained his energy, causing his eyelids to grow heavy. He yawned and Mercutio cooed at the sight, finding it adorable.  
"You're so beautiful, Dearest." He said, using his thumbs to stroke over Benvolio's face and paying special attention to his cheeks and nose. He sat down next to him.  
"Why are you so fascinated by my freckles?"  
"They're beautiful and you're literally the only boy in Verona with them. Also this one right here looks like a heart." Mercutio explained, kissing said freckle situated on his cheek. Benvolio giggled, breathily, tilting his head as Mercutio pressed more soft kisses to his face and neck, the last one being on the corner of his mouth.  
"Stop teasing me." Benvolio whined quietly. Mercutio chuckled, finally kissing his lips, gently. Benvolio reciprocated the kiss. Even as their lips parted they stayed close together.

"I love you." Mercutio said, taking Benvolio's hand in his own and fiddling with the expensive ring on his finger.  
"I love you too." He replied, smiling as he felt the ring twist and move. He looked down at it and sighed, content. Despite the day's emotional turmoil Benvolio was happy and did truly love his job. His home life was beyond perfect and he couldn't wait to get married in December.

Benvolio was smart. He could feel the tension brewing between Verona's houses starting to spill over in more serious ways than ever before. However he was determined to live his life to the fullest and treat every day graciously.

Mostly because he wasn't sure if everyone would still be alive by Summer's End.


	2. II - The Capulet Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A statement by Paris interpreted in the wrong way leads to an argument among the father, mother and daughter of the Capulet Family. All the while Tybalt sits there, knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This one focuses more on Paris and Tybalt and their relationship while also setting up later situations between Juliet and Paris as well Gianluca and Tybalt.

"Our daughter is marrying Paris and I won't hear another word!" The angry, yet sober Gianluca yelled at his family.  
"Paris doesn't want to marry me! He's barely even ever talked to me!" Juliet protested.  
"He does, Dear, he said so himself." Barbara replied, far calmer than her husband, despite her blonde hair flying wildly around out of her usual uptight hairstyle. Tybalt stifled laughter from his position on a beanbag in the corner of the room, tapping away at his phone and not looking up at the three.   
"Actually, Auntie, Paris never specified who he was interested in. He just said 'A Capulet' so it could be anyone. Could be me for all you know." He added nonchalantly. Gianluca glared at him from the other side of the room.  
"You have no place in this discussion, Tybalt. Mind your own business. Don't say such things either. Paris would NEVER marry you." He growled. Tybalt finally looked up, giving his uncle an overly unimpressed look.  
"Father please, for once in your life listen to me. I don't want to marry Paris and I never will. Oh listen to me you fat piece of shit!" Juliet was silenced by a harsh slap from her father. Tears flooded her eyes and she clutched her cheek in pain.

Tybalt had never stood quicker in his life. He angrily stared down his uncle. Juliet ran off to her room, sobbing and sulking. Calmly, yet brewing with anger, Tybalt approached his uncle with clenched fists until a hand on his shoulder stopped him from swinging.  
"Tybalt, why don't you make sure Juliet is okay?" Barbara said, sensing the hostility. Tybalt scolded darkly at his uncle before walking up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have done that at all. Let alone in front of Tybalt." Barbara said as Tybalt made his way up.  
"Oh so she can insult me and hit me all her life but if I hit her once, I'm the bad guy!" He heard Gianluca say as he rounded the corner to Juliet's room. He knocked tentatively on the door before opening. Juliet looked at him with teary eyes. He closed the door behind him, sitting down on the bed next to her.

She broke down immediately, Tybalt hugged her close, understanding her pain.  
"Hey, it's okay, don't worry." He said soothingly, holding her smaller hand in his. "I'll take care of you, come live with me if you want." He said, purposefully crossing his right side as a call back to when he first moved in with his uncle after his parent's deaths. "Promise!"  
"I don't understand, Ty. I've never done anything to warrant that." She said.  
"Neither had I. I got it every day. He's just a disgusting, horrible man. But I mean it come live with me. You, me and Paris." Tybalt said.

Juliet sighed loudly.  
"I'm not marrying Paris!" She said.  
"Well I never said you were." Tybalt replied.  
"But you just said Paris could live with us."  
"Think about it's Juli." He said. She realised quickly.  
"No! No way! So what you said down there was! Oh my god."   
"Ssh! It's still mostly a secret. Paris hasn't officially proposed yet and we both know how badly Gianluca would take it if he found out. As proven by earlier." Tybalt hushed. Juliet hugged him tighter.  
"Congratulations, Ty!" She said, quietly but happily.  
"Thanks, Juli."

The two were alerted by the opening if the front door and the sound of Barbara's fake, cheery voice. Juliet's bedroom door opened.  
"Paris is here. Impress him" Gianluca said, turning and leaving as quickly as he had arrived. Tybalt's hands ached with the want to punch him in the face as hard as he could. Instead he helped Juliet put of her room and down the stairs.

There they were faced with Paris. It was clear he'd come straight from work, dressed in a suit. His blazer slung over one arm, tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned exposing a small amount of his golden skin that caused Tybalt's breath to hitch. His blond hair shined in the sun that was blaring in through the windows. He smiled up at them both, mostly at Tybalt. He was given smiled in return, with Juliet's being far more forced as she looked far less impressed with the man at the bottom of the staircase.

"Juliet, why don't you show Paris around the garden? Perhaps the orchard." Gianluca said. "Be a good opportunity to talk."  
"Hmm okay." Juliet said. She started walking down the stairs.  
"Well no reason for me to be here anymore, I'll get going. Bye auntie, bye Juli. It was great to see you Paris!" Tybalt said, getting out quickly. He felt his phone go off in his pocket, he noticed it was from his uncle. 'Don't even think of getting in their way' Tybalt laughed as he left, waiting just out of view for them to leave. Soon enough, they left the mansion, immediately spotting him at the gate to the orchard.

"Is there anywhere that we won't be seen?" Paris asked as he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Tybalt.  
"Follow me." Paris and Juliet followed him to a spot in the orchard not visible from any vantage point. Once they were there, Paris embraced Tybalt, smiling wider and brighter as he did so. Tybalt practically melted in his arms. Paris held tighter, running his hands through his dyed hair.  
"God, they have no idea, do they?" Paris asked.  
"They think you want to marry Juli." Tybalt replied, quietly, smiling as Paris pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss. They were unwillingly pulled apart by a sigh coming from behind them.  
"Speaking of Juli. Now I have no issues at all with not marrying you but my dad certainly will." Juliet said, arms crossed as she looked at the couple. Paris looked at her, already starting to dislike her.

"Well what would you propose we do, Juliet?" Paris asked, his tone frostier than hers. Juliet looked at him, unimpressed.  
"Well play up that you're interested in me at least until I find someone and you've proposed to Ty." Juliet said. "Also if you're going to start kissing again, I'm going over here." She added, dryly.

"When are you going home, Angel, I'll drive you if you like?" Paris asked.  
"We can leave now if you like. But you'll have to say goodbye to my aunt and uncle first. Convince them that things went well with Juli." Tybalt said, looking up at Paris with a hopeful expression.

A few minutes later and Paris had convinced Gianluca's and Barbara that things went well with Juliet and was driving away from the house with Tybalt relatively fast.  
"I'm getting rid of the dye tonight, Paris." Tybalt said.  
"Oh! Are you dyeing it a different colour?" Paris asked.  
"No I'm going back to my natural blond. I just sort of realises that the black is a cover for my own insecurities but when we're together I'm not as insecure anymore. You've really helped me, Paris. Thank you." Tybalt confessed. Paris smiled warmly at Tybalt as they pulled up outside his house. He got out of the car quickly, walking around and opening the door for Tybalt, holding his hand as he exited the car.  
"If I can make you less insecure, I will do anything. I'll propose a thousand times, I'll marry you a thousand times. I'll hold you and kiss you and love you like you deserve. Now, forever and always." Paris said.  
"I love you, Paris."   
"I love you too, Tybs." Paris said, holding him close and pressing a kiss into the crown of his head. "I love you more than anyone and anything in this world. You are my world." He continued.

Tybalt smiled widely. He started walking to his house.  
"Are you coming inside then?" Tybalt asked, a hint of something flirtatious in his voice. Paris smirked and practically ran after him.


	3. III - I capuleti stanno organizzando una festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party at the Capulet mansion for Tybalt's 29th Birthday. Mercutio decides to bring two Montagues with him!

Mercutio and Romeo sat alone in the Black Rose Bar. Benvolio pulled up a chair, sitting behind the bar across from them. Mercutio dramatically pulled off his jacket, reaching into the pockets, pulling out three golden cards and with a flourish, handed two to Benvolio and Romeo.  
"'Guests of Mercutio Escalus are invited to the Masquerade Ball of Tybalt Capulet, commemorating his 29th Birthday.' Hold on isn't Tybalt the ex you hate?" Romeo asked, reading out the card.  
"Actually, my good Romeo, I don't hate him nearly as much as he does me. Besides, Paris snagged me the invites." Mercutio replied.  
"Well I'm in of course, Love. Come with us, Romeo, it'll be fun, I'm sure!" Benvolio said while Romeo looked unconvinced.  
"There's an open bar!" Mercutio said, extending every vowel.  
"Fine. But if you think I'm dancing, you're wrong." Romeo sighed.  
"Oh come on! It's the best part. Other than finding a dark corner to make out with a cutie in!" Mercutio protested. "Don't make me drag you onto the dance floor."  
"I need to get ready." Romeo said, completely ignoring Mercutio.  
"Yeah yeah, 3 and a half hours meet here." Romeo dashed off before Mercutio even finished his sentence.

Mercutio and Benvolio took their time going home. While they would certainly need time to get ready, they wouldn't need 3 hours to do a 300 step skin care routine like Romeo.

They spent some time going over some details of their wedding before splitting off to get ready for the party in different rooms. Benvolio knew that walking into a Capulet party wearing blue was a beyond stupid idea, so he went for the next best colour. Purple. He went for a dark indigo velvet blazer and a grey-lilac silk shirt to match. He put on some plain black tailored trousers and some polished black heeled shoes. Then he rimmed his eyes with a similar purple grey and applied a thin sheen of clear gloss to his lips as not to conceal his 'innocent pink lips' as Mercutio would call them.

Benvolio left the room and was greeted by the very pleasant sight of Mercutio. He smiled widely, slightly shocked at the sight in front of him. 

They had unknowingly coordinated their outfits.

Mercutio was stood wearing a slightly more red-purple velvet blazer. With metal roses on each lapel, connected by a thin metal chain going across his chest. Benvolio noticed quickly that Mercutio wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the blazer and that made his mouth water. Only the button in the very centre of the blazer was done up meaning that only his nipples and part of his stomach was covered. Everything else was exposed including the rose that sat next to his belly button that Benvolio loved so much. His pants were tighter more feminine yet still a plain black. His shoes were a similar polished black yet the heel was far higher, adding a few inches to his height. And the heels of the boots were covered in silver studs making the shoes look even cooler than they already were.

Benvolio's eyes trailed up to Mercutio's face. His eyelids coated generously in powders, expertly blended, leaving behind a gorgeous wisp of purple and grey. His eyelashes lengthened, curled and coated black. A flick of black eyeliner brought the eye look to a perfect point. On the side of his right cheek sat under his eye was a thin, black heart. His cheekbones glittered gently as did the tip of his nose and his cupid's bow. His lips were painted a seductive deep matte red, curling upwards into a smile as he stood similarly enamoured by the sight of Benvolio.

"Well would you look at that, we match!" He cheered, grabbing Benvolio's waist gently and pulling him closer until they were pressed against eachother. "Now let's hope our dear Romeo hasn't worn blue to a Capulet Party!"  
"Oh of course he hasn't, My Love. He'll have worn black, it matches his soul." Benvolio mocked, breaking into a giggle that caused Mercutio's heart to flutter gently.

Romeo had worn black. All except his the that was a white satin looking material that hung sadly from his shirt collar.   
"Is that a clip on the?" Mercutio shrieked, outraged. Romeo nodded nonchalantly and Mercutio shrieked again. "That is an absolute crime to fashion! In the same vain as animal prints and brown pants!" Benvolio silenced his Fiancè, reaching into Mercutio's bag and pulling out their masks.

Whether Mercutio was a psychic and perfectly predicted their outfits or the writer didn't want to write a shopping scene, the masks completely matched their outfits.

The first was a red-purple, a single feather stuck in the centre, perched under a jewel. Around the edges was delicate lace and the fastening were purple ribbons. The second was a colour close to Benvolio's blazer. Adorned with glitter and jewels. A gold edge and a small bow attached to the side with silk fastenings. The last was a metallic black, with an extended nose that made it give off a plague doctor look. Romeo practically squeaked, snatching it and putting it on excitedly.

The masks did partially obscure their identities. Yet they would be obvious to those that new them well, not so much to those who didn't. Overall they all gave off an aura of mystery.

Mercutio linked Benvolio's arm excitedly.  
"I grandi re del mondo!" He yelled, Benvolio smiled widely.  
"Siamo i re del mondo, siamo il sesso, il vino, il canto noi-." They were cut off by Romeo.  
"I'm still not dancing." He said pouting like a child.  
"Romeo, please will you shut up and have fun for once in your life, you silly emo!" Benvolio said, over his cousin's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
I capuleti stanno organizzando una festa - the capulets are organizing a party
> 
> I grandi re del mondo - the great kings of the world
> 
> Siamo i re del mondo, siamo il sesso, il vino, il canto - We are the kings of the world, we are sex, wine, singing (Lyrics from the Romeo E Giulietta musical)


	4. IV - Il Ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Montagues at a Capulet party. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off a series of events that uses some quite serious subject matter such as Alcoholism, smoking as a coping mechanism, homophobic violence and forced sex with the opposite gender to 'deter' homosexuality. Read at your own risk.

The minute they were inside the mansion, Romeo split off from his group. Swimming through the sea of greens, reds and blacks until he found a drink. Instead he came across a woman. The only one dressed in pure white. Also the only blonde woman around him. Her dress was medium length, all lace and glitter. Jewels dripped from her arms, neck and hair, flowing gorgeously over her pale skin. Her mask was simple white, her bright green eyes the only colour on her face save for her blotted red lips. Romeo offered his hand, beckoning and begging her to please dance with him.

Mercutio waved at Paris, who stood on the landing, overlooking the dance floor. Paris waved back before turning as Tybalt approached him. Mercutio and Benvolio continued to walk until they reached a woman carrying a tray of champagne. They grabbed a flute each, toasting one another before kissing and drinking them.  
"So, how about a dance, good lookin'?" Mercutio asked.

Romeo was in love.  
The mysterious blonde had accepted his offer to dance and was now in his arms, swaying gracefully to the slow music playing.  
"I think I'm in love with you. You hold me differently from other men. You're so gentle." She whispered as Romeo spun her. Her dress flared out in a blinding display.  
"I think I love you, too. You're so different from other girls."

Paris backed into a dark corner, gripping Tybalt's waist. Once they were sufficiently out of sight, he began to run his hands all over him. He ran his hands from his red silk shirt up to his red devil mask. Paris slid it off, as well as his own phantom of the opera mask. The gap between them got smaller quickly.  
"You look fucking brilliant, Darling. Happy Birthday, My dearest." He fiddled with Tybalt's shirt buttons. He undid them leaving Tybalt's chest exposed. "Isn't this the shirt I bought you last week?" Tybalt hummed in affirmation. "Mm I was right, it looks perfect on you. Perfect for your figure. Oh, I almost forgot." Paris pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it in Tybalt's hand. "We both know that I can't propose just yet. So this is a promise ring. At least until we're able to be a little more open." He said. Despite it not being an engagement ring, it was just as beautiful. Set with stones that shone even in the dim light. Tybalt smiled as he put on the ring.  
"It's beautiful, Paris. Thank you." Tybalt whispered as they drew closer. Paris grew impatient, closing the gap between them. His lips connected with Tybalt's in a passionate moment that lingered.  
"Let's ditch the party for a little, My old room is just over there. Why did you have to wear a corset? That's gonna be so hard to get off you. Fuck it, the work is worth the reward." Tybalt said. "In fact, first, let me get a drink. Do you want one?" Tybalt asked, buttoning his shirt back up.  
"Yeah, sure, Baby." Paris panted.

Mercutio got tired of dancing and dragged Benvolio away to a corner of their own. He had Benvolio against a wall, hands running over him as they kissed. Benvolio whined quietly as Mercutio pulled away.  
"Come with me, I know somewhere where no one will bother us." He said taking Benvolio's hand.  
"Can't we go home?" Benvolio asked, quietly.  
"I can't wait that long, Baby." Mercutio said, Benvolio nodded and the two of them swam through the crowd towards the open back doors.

Romeo spun his mysterious blonde again, then drew her close.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked, caressing her face gently.

Tybalt surveyed the crowd as he went to get himself and Paris a drink. He spotted Mercutio dragging who was likely Benvolio out of the back doors. His anger stirred get quickly calmed itself. Benvolio was Mercutio's fiancè and Mercutio was Paris' cousin and they were as close as brothers. He'd just have to deal with them both. He began pouring his choice into a glass, looking around the room at various dancing couples. He spotted Juliet. In the arms of a man in black. Annoyance shot through him. He took a deep breath in and brushed it away. She was getting older, it was going to happen someday. He kissed her and Tybalt's grip tightened on his glass. Once again, he brushed away his anger. He couldn't protect her forever. She had to go and meet someone someday. He felt calmer, until he recognised the man Juliet had kissed. Bis annoyance resurfaced, turning into pure rage as he glared daggers at the arms around his cousin.

Romeo Montague.

Tybalt shattered the glass in his hand. Sending shrapnel and apple juice all over. Glass embedded in his hand, adrenaline overrode the pain.  
"Montague." He growled. "Montague!" He yelled. Romeo turned, stunned. Mary, a friend of the Capulets quickly pulled Juliet away. Romeo stood there shocked as Tybalt screamed at him. Until an all too familiar slur called his name. Tybalt felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him want to throw up.  
"You're causing a scene." Gianluca slurred.  
"He kissed her. A Montague kissed your daughter." Tybalt yelled.  
"Ugh they were probably just talking. Let the partu go on!" Tybalt gagged at the overwhelming concoction of alcohol on his breath. "Men get ensnared by women easily. You know that. Women are prisons and lessons for us men." Gianluca's slurs prompted Tybalt to snap out of his adrenaline fueled haze. Feeling like he really was gonna throw up, he turned away. Paris rushed over, grabbing his good hand and rushing him to get medical attention.

Romeo still stood there. In shock. He grabbed a drink from a nearby tray and turned to the bubblegum pink monstrosity stood there.  
"Is she a Capulet?" He asked, filled with wonder and confusion.  
"Are you really asking if a girl at a Capulet party was a Capulet? No, she's an egg, you stupid emo!" The man, at least Romeo thought it was a man, said before taking a swig from a flask that smelled nothing like alcohol and leaving.


	5. V - Oggi o mai e il balcone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party's events are felt in full on Juliet's balcony. All while Tybalt explains his traumatic past to Paris in hospital. And Mercutio and Benvolio do what they do best, flirt and have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with a lot of heavy subject material in the beginning with Tybalt's backstory. As well as having the Italian lyrics to a song from Romeo e Giulietta. This song being Il Balcone.  
Warning for potentially triggering material: Mentioned past non con sex  
Mentioned unhealthy coping mechanisms such as smoking  
Mentioned homophobic violence and abuse  
Use of the f word slur

"I know it's a stupid question, Tybalt. But are you alright? Beyond the hand injury, you're not looking so good." Paris asked, sitting next to Tybalt in his hospital room. Tybalt looked at him, eyes full of hushed tears. Paris held his right hand tighter.  
"There some things I have to tell you. It's stuff that the cigarettes, the hair dye, the fights, screaming, shouting and constant sex just won't fix no matter how hard I try." Tybalt said.  
"I'm listening, Sweets. Tell me everything you're comfortable with sharing."   
He looked at Paris, afraid of what he'd think. He took a deep, shaking breath.

"Women are just prisons for us. That's what my uncle taught me when I was just 15. Every desire, every pleasure, I know them all. I am 'an excellent lover.' That's what they would all say. Red, blonde, brunette. He forced me. He'd make me, I never wanted it. I always knew I liked men and he wouldn't stand it. He never found out. So everyday he'd find me someone new. He didn't care who as long as it was a woman. One night I refused and I ran away. He found me and he brought me back. I remember him sending Juliet to bed and he-h- he choked me with my crucifix. The one my dad gave me. I couldn't get rid of it but I can't wear it, I can't even look at it anymore." He took another shaky breath as tears fell across his cheeks. "They doubled after that. That wasn't it. He beat the idea of honour into me. I had to protect Juliet, I had to be a man. I had to carry on the Capulet name. I couldn't even mourn my cousin after he overdosed all because of him. I couldn't cry because only fags cry and they had no place in his house or his family. I was so afraid to be out with Mercutio. I was always so angry and I still am. Romeo kissed Juliet and I want to break his spine for it because it's what I've been conditioned to do. I thought maybe I'd change when I got out of his house but I haven't. I can er- I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I won't mind. I'm broken beyond repair and it shouldn't be your job to fix me." Tybalt finished his ramble, close to breaking down. Paris didn't let go of his hand.

"Tybalt, Darling, Angel. What did I say to you last night, outside of your house by my car?" Paris asked, holding his hand and kneeling on the floor in front of him.  
"If you can make me less insecure, you'll do anything. You'd propose a thousand times, marry me a thousand times. You'd hold me and kiss me and love me like I deserve. Now, forever and always." Tybalt quoted from memory.  
"Exactly. Your past doesn't change that. Nothing does. Nothing will. If I can help you I will do anything, absolutely anything. Everything if that's what you need. Do you want to take legal action? I'll do anything to help you." Paris said, softly. Tybalt shook his head.  
"I don't think I can relive it all again. I can't do it." Paris nodded softly, comforting Tybalt gently.

The party raged on, despite the birthday boy's absence. Not that it mattered much to Mercutio and Benvolio, who sat barely dressed in the Capulet orchard. Mercutio was sat up against a tree with Benvolio in his lap. They kissed passionately before Mercutio broke their kiss in favour of trailing his kisses down to Benvolio's neck. He hazily opened his eyes, seeing a familiar figure run past. He shot up.  
"Romeo! I swear that's Romeo!" Benvolio yelled. Mercutio turned to look, seeing the figure leap disgracefully over the wall.  
"That was Romeo!" Benvolio said.  
"Yeah, I saw. He looked like a headless, wingless chicken trying to fly!" Mercutio joked.  
"Shouldn't we go and get him?" Benvolio asked.  
"Only a fool would chase him who is so hellbent on his own pleasure. Despite chasing girls he isn't thinking straight! Romeo, lover, madman, we bid you goodnight!" Mercutio yelled. "Shall we go, Lover? Those gold sheets are calling us to get tangled in them tonight."   
"I suppose it would be silly to seek the one who clearly doesn't want to be found." With that, the couple left. 

Romeo had heard every word of Mercutio's teasing and he scoffed. He wondered what right Mercutio had to make fun of him. He'd never understand the feeling of loving a woman. 

There she was. Juliet Capulet. Her mask, in her hands and her face teary as she sang a song of sombre love. Asking the gods and stars above her why she had fallen so hard for her dearest Romeo. He needed to get up to her balcony.

He called softly to her.  
"Combatterò se devo, abatterò quel music. Ma we è un diritto mìo. Do'vé il peccato, dio?" He sang in return to her. Juliet outstretched her hand, helping Romeo up onto the balcony alongside her.  
"Rinuncerò al mio nome, patrai chiamarmi 'amore'. Non sarà mai Verona del cuore mio padrona." They sang together, embracing.  
"Profuma un fiore anche se." Juliet sang.  
"Non sui il suo nome qual è." Romeo sang in return.  
"A quale stella, a quale duo? Devo il suo squardo d'amore? Si compia songno in fretta, di Romeo e Juliet. A quale stella, a quale dio devo il suo immenso splendore? Sorrideranno in cielo, di Juliet e Romeo!" They finished their impromptu song with a passionate and tender kiss.

"I love you, Capulet." Romeo whispered.  
"I love you too, Montague." Juliet returned.  
"Marry me, please?" Romeo asked, taking out his earring and offering it in place of a ring.  
"Yes, yes! Yes, forever! Of course Romeo!" Juliet cried without hesitation. Mary's sugary voice called out from her room. "Ill send someone for you soon. A thousand times goodnight, my love."   
Romeo descended the wall of the mansion and blew her a kiss, that she caught and sent another in return.

Romeo ran through the streets, ecstatic.  
"She loves me!" He said happily. "SHE LOVES ME!" He yelled.

People looked out of their windows at the strange man in a plague doctor mask screaming about live. Within a few minutes a video of him was being spread around social media. Romeo spun around, becoming dizzy and falling to the floor. He stood, coughed and skipped home.


	6. VI - La felicità dell'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is running through Verona's veins. Romeo wants to marry Juliet. Mercutio and Benvolio live in domestic harmony. Paris has an important question for Tybalt.

"Father Lawrence!" Romeo cried aloud, knocking in the large oak doors of the church. "Father Lawrence!"  
"Romeo, my son. It's early. Why are you here? Have you even slept?" Lawrence asked, tired and confused.  
"Oh, Father, I'm in love! I'm in love and I must marry her!" Romeo cried, ecstatic. "I beg of you, Marry us!"   
"Romeo, who is this girl?"  
"Juliet! The most beautiful girl in Verona! The only one for me."  
"Juliet? Juliet Capulet? Romeo, that's not-."   
"Please, Father. We're in love!" Lawrence nodded discreetly.  
"Perhaps this will turn the hate between your houses into love via a wedded union." He said, taking to his books and writing down their names.  
"Oh, thank you! I wish to marry her tommorow." Romeo said.  
"Now, now, Romeo. That's far too early, how about Thursday?"

Sunlight blared in through the open curtains, landing on Benvolio and surrounding him in an ethereal glow. His hair fanned out over the pillow as he stretched and yawned. He turned into is side, smiling softly at Mercutio.  
"Morning, My Dearest." Mercutio said, voice heavy with sleep and deeper than usual. Benvolio's heart raced. He took a hitched breath.  
"Good morning." He replied, softly. He rolled over, checked the time. They had hours before the bar opened. Hours to do anything at all. Mercutio wrapped his arms around Benvolio, resting his head on his shoulder. Benvolio turned his head slightly for a kiss.  
"I could stay here with you forever, Love." Mercutio said, gently running his hands over Benvolio's stomach. His eyes fluttered closed.  
"Oh don't tempt me, I'll never leave bed."  
"Ugh that sounds lovely. If only, My Darling." Mercutio sighed.  
"If only indeed, Love." Benvolio said. "I'm wearing your purple V-neck jumper today."  
"Oh that one looks good on you. I swear though, you keep wearing my stuff and I might have to start wearing yours. Starting with the crop tops."  
"I mean I already wear your shirts all the time." Benvolio said.  
"Well someone has to, it's not like I wear then often." Mercutio said, rolling onto his back again. Benvolio straddled him, causing his eyelids to become heavier. "Oh, is that where this is going?" Mercutio asked, voice already dripping with lust.  
"Yes." Benvolio whispered.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." And then they kissed again.

Paris woke up, still in the hospital. In the chair next to Tybalt's bed. Where the Capulet sat, awake and ready to leave.  
"I'm hungry, can we go?" Tybalt asked, quietly.  
"Yeah sure, let's go."

Paris took Tybalt to a nearby burger shop, letting him order whatever he wanted then smugly pulling out his credit card before Tybalt could even suggest paying for himself. He took him to a park that was close by. Almost bare despite the good weather. There they sat on the swings and ate. Paris watched him eat, favouring each bite as if it were his first and last meal. He took a deep breath, deciding it was now or never.  
"Ty, all last night I was thinking and I came to a realisation. I don't give a fuck what your uncle thinks, he doesn't control you. I'm never gonna let him hurt you again and I won't let him day anything about this. For that reason and for the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with you. Tybalt Capulet, will you please become Tybalt Escalus and marry me?" Paris asked, pulling out a ring box and opening it. Tears sprang to Tybalt's eyes. He nodded, crying. Paris embraced him tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

They sat there blissfully as they finished their meal. On each side of the city, Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio and Mercutio were all in their own kinds of bliss as well.   
The Youth Of Verona, in love. Across the city they experienced happiness that they hadn't felt for years, some of them not since they were children.

Yet tragedy was just around the corner for them. If they only knew. They would cling to their happiness and not let go.


	7. VII - I Belli e I Brutti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo gets a visitor during LGBT night at The Black Rose. Mercutio and Benvolio are significantly unimpressed with the notion that Romeo is capable of keeping an oath to a girl, let alone a girl he met at a masquerade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an entire song in this chapter. The English version of Les Beaux, Les Laids taken from Tumblr. I'm not entirely sure if the original poster, If anyone knows please let me know so I can credit them!

Special Nights at The Black Rose were Benvolio's favourite to host. That night was Pride Night. 28th of July, the night he met Mercutio all those years ago. As well as a strategic time to maximise profits so he had no competition from other bars during Pride Month. A special menu was set up full of nsfw and sfw cocktails and rainbow shots were being ordered left, right and centre.

A rainbow flag was draped from the microphone stand as well as various other pride flags decorating the band's chairs. On the stage stood Mercutio, belting out Born This Way and engaging his audience while he did so. When the sing drew to a close he took an overly dramatic bow as the crowd cheered and clapped for him. Mercutio jumped down from the stage, making his way through the crowd shaking hands, signing stuff, taking selfies and giving out high fives until he reached the bar.

"I will take a 'You Called?' cocktail please, Darlin'." Mercutio said.  
"I swear. Anything for you though, Babe." Benvolio replied, giggling a little. He mixed the drink and handed it over. Mercutio took a sip, eyeing Benvolio, flirtatiously. 

A roar of laughter erupted from a table of Montagues, alerting the two. Then another, louder. In and amongst the eruptions was the shrill, panicked voice of a woman. A woman Benvolio didn't know but it seemed Mercutio knew well. 

"Mary?" He asked, whipping his head around. "Mary?"  
A kindly looking woman bobbed her head out from the crowd of rowdy Montagues. She recognised him and came running over. Benvolio quickly noticed that Romeo had left in the chaos.   
"Mercutio, Mercutio please. I need your help." She said hurriedly, out of breath.   
"What's wrong, Mary?" Mercutio asked.   
"I'm looking for Romeo. He's given a promise for something." She said, shouting over the suddenly quiet Montagues. "He's in love with a girl."   
The Montagues roared with laughter again and the band struck up a song.

"Hahaha must be so easy, hahaha choosing not to see. You dont understand you don't feel anything. And that's why you all laugh like this. Hahaha laugh until you cry and you'll still be laughing on the day you die. God it's so simple for these imbeciles to destroy their chance for a great romance. Ruin their one chance." Mary sang.  
"Hahaha isn't she funny? I think you've got the wrong man, honey. How could Romeo ever keep an oath? Look into his eyes and you'll realise that, more than us, he lies." Benvolio sang, coming out from behind the bar.

"We're all the same inside. We've all got things to hide. We laugh when love makes us afraid but still we pray it comes our way. We want what we haven't got, we want to be who we're not. There are no heroes just people, the ugly and the beautiful." A chorus formed, dancing around them.

"Hahaha you're nothing but dogs, hahaha I just shake you off. Don't know how you live, ignorance is bliss, yes that must be true, cause the proof is you. Yes it must be true." Mary sang.  
"Hahaha they're in love you say? Hahaha no, it's just a game! They are spoiled kids without discipline. Their love is for the ones that their gods forgot, those who deserve love." Mercutio sang.

"We're all the same inside. We've all got things to hide. We laugh when love makes us afraid but still we pray it comes our way. We want what we haven't got, we want to be who we're not. There are no heroes just people, the ugly and the beautiful."

"We all wear faces to cover our hearts. But deep down we know that we are ugly, broken, beautiful." Everyone sung the bridge.

"We're all the same inside. We've all got things to hide. We laugh when love makes us afraid but still we pray it comes our way. We want what we haven't got, we want to be who we're not. There are no heroes just people, the ugly and the beautiful." The chorus sang again, the trio joining in their dance. "We're all the same inside. We've all got things to hide. There are no heroes just people, the ugly and the beautiful."

"We're ugly and we're beautiful." Mary and Benvolio sang.   
"We're ugly and we're beautiful." Mercutio harmonized, ending the song as the band played their final notes. The bar patrons erupted into applause. They looked at eachother, confused before realising that they had just performed a whole song. They smiled, widely.

Romeo walked in, confused as he dried his hands on his jacket. Mercutio and Benvolio acknowledged him.  
"Romeo! I need to speak to you." Mary said.  
"Okay!" Romeo said, all too cheery. The two left the bar leaving Mercutio and Benvolio confused.

"So how did you know her anyway?" Benvolio asked, back behind the bar.  
"She's the old Capulet babysitter, we became friends while I was dating Tybalt." Mercutio replied. Business picked back up not long after the exchange, Montagues ordering round after round of the rainbow shots and a few of the more adventurous ones ordering cocktails with filthy names. Mercutio performed a few more songs before the band packed up and the speakers were switched on with Benvolio's Spotify playlist. The night was drawing to a close. Unclaimed Melody was playing out of the speakers. Mercutio had brought Benvolio back out from behind the bar to dance with him. Benvolio had his head on Mercutio's chest and they sang along to the song while they danced. 

They talked idly about Mary and Romeo, with Mercutio cracking a few on brand jokes before the patrons began to leave and Benvolio closed up. 

Romeo ran through the streets again after discussing wedding plans with Mary which she was now relaying to Juliet who was crying in happiness.

Mary chuckled, her baby was all grown up.

Little did she know that wasn't such a good thing.


	8. VIII - Ama E Cambia Il Mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three main couples of our story love and change their world's. Some for the better and some for the worse.   
Ft. Multiple sexual references

Juliet stood outside Father Lawrence's church, shaking and breathing heavily. She wore a long white dress, feathered and glittering in the summer sun as it fluttered in the light breeze. She prayed and begged and hoped that her Romeo was as in love with her as she was with him. Breathing even heavier, she walked in.

Romeo gasped as Father Lawrence led Juliet into the room. He smiled widely, tears beginning to fill his eyes as his soppy emotions took over. They embraced and held hands as their wedding ceremony began. In the eyes of Verona they were enemies. In the eyes of each other they were husband and wife. They exchanged rings that Mary had so lovingly bought for them. Even as they stood there full of joy as they were married, Romeo could not shake the icy watchful eyes of Death that made his hair stand on end. But with a kiss, they were married.

Despite the semi early evening time, Paris and Tybalt were in bed. They'd had a lovely day out together and has decided that the best way to end it was to take a passionate moment that lasted from just outside Tybalt's house to a few minutes ago, tangled up in their sheets. Tybalt had pleasantly surprised Paris early on in the day by throwing away his cigarettes. Paris really began to realise that maybe he was helping Tybalt as much as Tybalt said he was. Especially as he laid with his head resting gently on his chest while they talked about their wedding. They had decided on a November date the next year. Tybalt looked up at Paris and smiled a wide, happy, beautiful smile that Paris wanted to see on him forever. He laughed a little at Paris' dazed expression. Tybalt pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
"Don't think I don't know when you're thinking about me, Paris." Tybalt whispered, rolling over so he was straddling him. "I can tell. So what is it, the smiled or the cigarettes?" Paris blinked a few times, prompting another choked giggle. 

"Both, you look so much better than you did a few days ago, Love. I love it." Paris confessed.  
"That's on you. Like j said before, you've really helped me. Brought out the best in me." Tybalt said, kissing him.  
"Oh yeah? What else can I do to bring out the best?" Paris asked, mirroring Tybalt's seductive tone from a few nights previous.  
"Hmm, well, I have a few ideas."   
"I'm listening, Darling." 

Mercutio and Benvolio were certainly not in bed. They were sat in their living room, Benvolio sat up straight on the sofa and Mercutio lounging in their armchair, both of them holding notebooks as they discussed their own wedding plans. Benvolio stopped writing for a second to push up his reading glasses before quickly returning to the page, writing down a few notes about decoration and telling Mercutio about them as well. He looked up over his notes at their table covered in flowers, colour charts, lists of cake and frosting flavours, endless drafts of seating arrangements, their menu, the drinks, playlist, outfits, everything. He looked back at his notebook.

Benvolio listed a few party favour ideas, hearing Mercutio hum and hoping he was writing them down as well. He felt eyes on him as he finished writing. He looked back up from his notebook over his glasses.  
"I was just thinking, planning a wedding is stressful but, honestly there is no one else in the whole world that I'd rather do all of this with." Mercutio confessed, looking at his Fiancè in awe. Benvolio smiled.  
"Do I need to come over there to stop you getting soppy on me?" Benvolio asked, taking off his glasses and folding them up before placing them on the table along with his notebook. Mercutio nodded, smiling brightly.  
"Maybe you do, Sugar, maybe you do." He replied. Benvolio stood, walking over to him and sitting in his lap.  
"Now you listen here, My little Royal Darlin'." He said, closing up Mercutio's notebook and putting over his on the table.  
"Little?" Mercutio whined, causing Benvolio to chuckle.  
"Shush, you." He said, tapping a finger on Mercutio's lips.  
"Yes, Baby!" Mercutio saluted. Benvolio shook his head with a fond smile.  
"I love you." He said, kissing Mercutio softly.  
"I love you too, Doll." Mercutio replied, kissing him back harder.

All seemed so well among them.

Despite meeting only days earlier, Romeo and Juliet were married, uniting the Montagues and Capulets. But on their quest for marriage they had awakened more hate than love. Tybalt and Paris had set their wedding date and began the planning stages. Tybalt still harboured some anger over Romeo, but Paris was working in helping him forget that. Mercutio and Benvolio were well on their way to having a fully planned wedding. Despite the break they had taken to reaquaint themselves with each others bodies.

Also, despite his current position. Cowboy to be exact, Mercutio was feeling a little betrayed based on Mary's visit to The Black Rose. Romeo had met some girl at the Capulet Party and was already making promises. He and Romeo had a painful history. That contributed heavily to the bubbling dull sting of betrayal burning in his stomach.


	9. IX - Cos'hai Fatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio and Benvolio find out Romeo's secret and confront him.

Benvolio grumbled, being rudely awakened by the blaring Lady Gaga song reverberating around the room. He was seconds away from answering the call himself before Mercutio picked it up, answering sleepily. His sentences were lazy and short, sometimes not even fully formed and occasionally missing the odd letter. Each one causing a rumble through his chest and into Benvolio's cheek.   
"Hmm, yeah, whats up Balth? Uh uh nah, i hav-n't sp-ken to Ro in a couple days uh no i dont think Benny has either. Uhh hold on lemme ask." Mercutio pulled the phone away from his ear. "Darlin' ya haven't spoken to Romeo since that night at the bar have you?"  
"I haven't, no, he's been pretty silent since Mary came to see him." Benvolio stood up, shakily and went to the closet, lazily looking through each hanger.   
"Huh? No I've already said we haven't seen him! Heard what? By Barbara Capulet's lover boys, get to the point, man! He WHAT?" Mercutio yelled, abruptly while jumping out of bed, wide awake.   
"Babe, whats wrong? What's up?" Benvolio asked, walking over.  
"Where the hell are you, who the fuck told you?"   
"Mercy, honey, calm down." Benvolio said softly, grasping his hand.   
"We'll be there, wait. I said WAIT!" Mercutio angrily put the phone down. Benvolio hugged him tightly, slightly afraid of the reaction to the phone call.  
"Cutio, whats wrong? You're scaring me. Whats happened?"   
"Romeo married Juliet Capulet. That's why Mary came to see him. He met her at the party we dragged him to. The cherry on top of all of this is Tybalt is fucking pissed that Romeo went anywhere near her and is threatening to beat him up." Mercutio ranted.   
"Its okay, its alright, don't worry about it." Benvolio tried, doing his best to ignore the anger that he was feeling as well.  
"But it isn't, Doll. He's betrayed his entire family for someone he's known a grand total of five minutes. Does he not get that?" Benvolio clung to him tighter, dping the best he could to remain calm despite being anything but.

An hour passed and they were sat on a park bench surrounded by their friends. Benvolio's head in Mercutio's lap. Each friend that arrived said the same thing.

"Mercutio, have you heard?" One asked, running over to the group.  
"Of course I've heard, how could I not have?" He snapped back. Another came running over.  
"I swear if you ask me if I've heard I'll smack you so hard you change race." Mercutio said before he could even ask. Everyone suddenly started at once, discussing everything way too loud.  
"He's betrayed us!"  
"Does he remember who he is?"  
"Has he forgotten what they did?"  
The constant noise was irritating him beyond belief.  
"RIGHT!" He screamed. "The next person to fucking mention Romeo, the Capulets or both is getting fucking destroyed." Benvolio giggled up at him, making his angry expression soften.   
"Calm down, Love. They're all just a little over excited is all." He said, pulling Mercutio down for a kiss until someone said it.  
"Look, its him." Benvolio's stomach dropped. He sat up and Mercutio stood, he joined. 

"So there you are, Romeo." Mercutio spat.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Benvolio asked. Romeo opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by an angry chorus of voices. Mercutio raised his hand, stopping them before placing it on Romeo's shoulder.   
"The word here on the street is Romeo is in for it, all because he's not careful who he kisses." He said.  
"That's not all they say, Capulets want you slain. There's a bounty on your head, i swear Tybalt wants you dead." Benvolio added. "Cause you're floating in the air."  
"You're completely unaware."  
"Your head's up in the clouds."  
"Will it be death that brings you down?"   
"You had no right." The rabble screamed.  
"I've done nothing wrong by you. None of you can tell me what to do! What do you want me to say? Trust me this is the only way. All we want is an escape, she and I are through with the hate." Romeo said, desperately.

"Our Romeo always know exactly which girl to fuck and now, my friend, you've fucked which girl it is you choose." Mercutio said, his nature still shining through.  
"Two families lives over what? You're making a big mistake, quit while you're ahead. Save what dignity you've got left." Benvolio said.  
"You think you're safe but you're not." Mercutio said.  
"They'll just leave your body to rot."  
"Your head is in the clouds."  
"What the fuck will bring you down?" Benvolio yelled. The rabble yelled again.  
"What have you done?" This time.  
"I've done nothing wrong! Surely you can all see that. Is it truly so wrong to love? Yelling at me for it all, god above, can't you just believe me?" Romeo pleaded in his defence.

"Clearly then you don't see!" Mercutio said.  
"What is there for me to see?" Romeo asked.  
"None of this is worth it!" Benvolio exclaimed.  
"What is it's worth it to me?" Romeo retorted.  
"We're supposed to be a family." The couple cried.  
"No, that means nothing." Romeo said.  
"There's so much more out there." Balthasar joined.  
"You don't understand, I love her. I'm going to forever. This is my life, understand that please, friends." 

A pause. Silence.

Romeo looked around, his friends looked back, angrily. 

"You had no right!"   
"Well fine be that way! Isolate me over love. Look at us all falling apart, this isn't at all like us." The group pushed him away. "Remember when we were younger, all one back then! Can't we be like that again?"  
"You had no right!"   
"Please, why can't you see? She's everything and more to me. I became something with all of you, I'm nothing without her too!"  
"You had no right!"  
"Fine, I don't need forgiveness, I've done nothing against you all. Mercutio, please you listen at least!" Mercutio grabbed him angrily by the collar, rage brewing in his usually carefree teal oceanic eyes.   
"You had no right, none!" He screamed.

"Friend, brother, I've done nothing against you!" Mercutio looked beyond betrayed, tears filled his eyes as buried and repressed memories flooded back like a tidal wave. He pushed Romeo further away.  
"Done nothing against me? You broke my heart! Shattered it completely like it was nothing. It took years to put back together. You want us to understand you? Well, understand me first; you destroyed me. Two years of you seeming so happy, so content with me. You said you loved me, you promised you did. Then you push me away claiming we didn't know eachother well enough? I've known you your whole fucking life! And now you say you're in love with her after knowing her a few days. You've torn us apart. You've done so much against me. You're the reason things ended so badly between me and Tybalt." Mercutio sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.   
"You made me so fucking afraid to give my heart to someone, I was so scared that they'd do what you did to me. You gave me serious issues and he had em too. The fights we got into were over his internalized homophobia and my emotional unavailability. We couldn't love eachother right. But that angel of a cousin you have over there gave everything he could to help me. He didn't have to but he saved my fucking life. And you've done so much wrong by him. Now and before. He doesn't deserve that. He's the only reason I'm even alive." He said, passionately.

Another pause.

"Then surely you can understand my situation, Mercu-."   
"Don't you dare compare our situations, Romeo. Don't you dare. You have no right." Mercutio laughed angrily, shakily. "None." Benvolio ran over to him, holding his hand gently before being pulled into an embrace.   
"Benvolio, ple-." Romeo began.  
"Don't. Just don't." Benvolio snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue and pacing of this chapter is heavily inspired by Jogod Nem Volt, the hungarian version of the title song.


End file.
